ALfheim Online XXX- Virtual Reality Pleasures (Original Characters)
by Fitchi
Summary: Based on the concept of Sword Art Online/ALfheim Online, this virtual reality story follows a group of friends both in the game and in real life but there there is a new, X rated DLC twist. Those who have downloaded the X-Rated ALfheim Online extension are able to enter a deeper world of virtual reality in which their every desires become a reality. Extremely sexual fantasy content
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Three months ago, Neyen had anxiously waited at her computer desk, refreshing the website every three seconds for the AO-X PURCHASE icon to appear. As cheesy as it sounded, her dreams, or fantasies, really, were very close to literally coming true with the purchase of this very desirable, very underground item. Unfortunately, NerveGear, a videogame company that brought virtual worlds to people everywhere, realized where the true money lied but knew that the scrutiny of the average person and media would shame them out of business for their new creation. Instead of openly advertising the product's release date, NerveGear advertised it on the darkest corners of the internet: deep within the most underground gaming websites, pornography sites, unique online novelty shops and fetish themed social media. Yes indeed, the most popular virtual reality game producers of Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online created an R-rated expansion pack for those who sought a different kind of fantasy in their gaming. This Alfheim Online expansion was simply called AO-X.

Neyen, who had become quite familiar with Alfheim Online a few years ago, came across the release date for this expansion pack while purchasing an embarrassingly underdressed anime figurine online. Since her discovery, she counted the days until it was available for purchase on NerveGear's online store with a special code. She couldn't wait to finally set her sexual desires free, unleashed into a world where what she considered arousing was the norm, where no one would judge and she'd never have to blush at the word "tentacle" again.

What Neyen didn't consider was how the game would affect her real life and her real body. What she didn't know was how terribly, utterly addicting this world would be and how seductive her fantasies really were.

Chapter 1 - After School Fantasies

A girl with a suspiciously large butt walked past the window and Neyen's quick eyes locked on before the voluptuous girl was out of sight. _What would it be like to have an ass that big? Is it more comfortable to sit? Does getting spanked feel better or is it less sensitive?_ One thing led to another in Neyen's active mind but she didn't try to tame it despite being in her mammalogy class while she day dreamed.

The professor droned on about marsupial reproductive systems and the spring sun splashed Neyen's pale face through the window. She leaned over her desk, chin resting in one palm while the other hand absentmindedly played with her black hair as she gazed aimlessly, now imagining the sting of a spat against her bare skin and she let out the tiniest of sighs. The boy sitting next to her pretended like he hadn't heard and shifted in his seat. He dared to sneak a low glance at her lap, her thighs clad in sheer black tights and short shorts.

It was this moment that the professor dropped a glass jar with a preserved rodent onto the floor and both Neyen and her desk partner's eyes snapped to the front of the room. Neyen's cheeks flushed and she remembered her surroundings and shook her head to shake away her private thoughts.

"I'm afraid if I don't get the janitors here fast to clean up this formaldehyde, the room will reek forever and I'll be blamed once again for the biology department's budget cut", the professor sighed as he wiped off the tip of his boot. "I 'spose class is dismissed early today. Use this extra time to prep for your practical exam! It's on Wednesday, folks!"

Before he had finished speaking, much of the class had flung their bags over their shoulders and headed for the door. Neyen stretched, nearly hitting the boy next to her with her clumsy fist and he got up. "Oh! So sorry!" she pleaded but the boy smiled, shook his head and waved his hand, then turned abruptly and headed for the door. She shrugged and stood up herself, waved goodbye to the professor and made her way to the west exit of the science building.

As she stepped out of the double doors, the afternoon sun darted to her eyes and a crisp spring wind whipped her hair and stung her bare chest. The chill ran down her body and made her hair stand on end and her nipples taught so she quickly zipped up her hoodie to her throat. That was the only thing she missed from her bra-wearing days: a protective layer against the cold.

It was about 3 in the afternoon and her last class was now out of the way, leaving the rest of her day open to food, homework and video games. She knew food was her first most priority but the idea of playing Alfheim Online took priority over homework. She hurried the 4-block walk to her apartment and bolted up the stairs. Once inside, she let her backpack slide off her shoulders onto the floor, kicked off her shoes and began undressing as she walked down the hallway. By the time she got to her room she had nothing on but her panties and a little black crop top. She sat cross legged on the center of her bed and devoured a granola bar as she thought. She thought about being hit with the spat again and imagined it being trailed across her bare chest, perking up her nipples and with a snap, she'd feel the sting of the rubber against her breast…. Yes. She decided there was definitely time for a quick afternoon delight before she started her homework.

Reaching to the side table and lifting the NerveGear head where, she placed it delicately on her head like a crown and smiled. She layed back on a pillow and boldly stated "Link Start!" outloud and the program began.

She opened her eyes and found herself wearing a plain black satin dress, and was curled up in a papasan chair. She stood, stretched and ran to the mirror. Her Alfheim avatar looked similar to her true self: Her eyes were still pale blue and her height and weight were the same, but her long black hair was now teal, her eyes more almond shaped, she had the pointed elf-like Alfheim ears and her breasts were upgraded from a modest B to a more voluptuous C. She grabbed her own boobs and squeaked with excitement as she twirled, her dress billowing up, revealing matching black satin panties with lace.

She bounded toward the door of her tiny virtual apartment and swung it open. Before her the world of Alfheim Online displayed itself with dazzling architecture, surreal foliage and of course, fellow players zipping through the sky with their fairy wings. Using her own wings, Neyen lept into the air and shot upward toward the clouds; she was on a mission to get to the door that had changed her life.

This door was essentially invisible to players who had not downloaded the AO-X expansion and was completely inaccessible to them. However, to her and fellow privileged members, the door opened to a world of pleasure in which anything was possible, even your darkest, weirdest desires.

Shly, she landed in a clearing in the woods and gently placed her hand on the bark of a large tree and whispered "Pleasure start!" Her vision faded and everything went black. In this black abyss she stood and a screen appeared in front of her.

"Good day" a robotic voice said. "Please select your preferences for your experience." Neyan touched the hologram type screen and answered the asked questions as follows:

Number of participants excluding yourself

1

-Sex and age of participants

Male, 20-35

Style

Be a submissive, no sex, just toys

Location

Any

Safe Word

Chinchilla

Duration

30 minutes

Pain Level 1-5

3

Realistic of Fantasy

Fantasy

Details

None

Once she completed the questionnaire, the robot voice spoke again, "Thank you for your selections! We hope you enjoy your experience!" The screen disappeared and everything went pitch black. Neyen felt her body get lighter and a chill ran down her spine. And then suddenly she was laying down on something soft.

Neyen opened her eyes slowly to find herself lying on her stomach, her cheek pressed into a dark blue silken sheet and the smell of vanilla was thick in the air. She tried to sit up but quickly realized that her movements were restricted; Something soft was holding her wrists together and her head felt oddly heavy. She licked her lips and tasted something sweet on her tongue and rolled over onto her back. She was no longer wearing a black silken dress but instead a tight V-neck t-shirt and a black skirt that was only barely covering her lower half, without any panties. The room was dark except for a green laser projector that scattered little green dots in patterns all over the wall and glow from the covered window. Neyen eyed a large trunk on the floor and fear began to rise in her.

She leaned forward to sit up and propped herself up against a wall when suddenly an overwhelming sensation overcame her and she fell onto her side and curled in a ball. Something was vibrating and heating up against her clitorous. She arched her spine and rolled back over onto her back and whined, mouth open, eyes closed. And just as quickly as it began, it stopped.

"Who said you could sit up? I recall you being on your stomach just moments ago. That's where you belong. Now, back onto your stomach then." A man's voice spoke softly but sternly from the door near the trunk and Neyen quickly obeyed. The fear gripped her tighter but the the adrenaline felt so welcoming and her clit still felt warm and excited. What did this man have in store for her?

The man was tall and broad with short dark green hair and clad in nothing but linen cargo pants. As he approached her, she noticed something small in his hand with a little orange light on it. He fell onto the bed over her, his hands on either side of her shoulders, his knees on either side of her legs, and he leaned forward to breath lightly against the back of her neck. She quivered and let out a quiet squeal. "We're going to have some fun. Mostly me, though" he whispered. As he leaned back he trailed his finger down her back with one finger, while with his other hand he grabbed something. She tried to turn her head to see but his hands were out of view and she couldn't turn her heavy head any further.

Suddenly the sharp, familiar sting met her right butt cheek and she let out a yelp and jerked her legs. She should have known that AO-X would dig into her desires and know to use the rubber spat of her day's previous fantasies. Again the spat hit her, harder, and she squirmed instinctively away.

"Ah ah, my dear, there is no getting away…" As he spoke, he begun to bind her ankles together with a satin cloth. "We have little time and I must get what I want before you go." His voice was so soft yet terrifying. She tested her ankle bonds, and concluded that she would no longer be able to crawl away again.

Suddenly her skirt was lifted and five sudden, fast and hard bites from the spat met her now bare ass and she nearly screamed. She jerked her head to the left and bit into the pillow. When she opened her eyes, that's when she noticed that there was a mirror across the room on the wall and identified the mysterious heaviness of her head. Growing from above each ear was a small antler, each only about a foot long with 4 small points. The man straddling her from behind noticed her looking at herself in the mirror and smiled. Without saying a word, he dropped the spat, grabbed each of her horns, gently pulled her head back, and leaned forward to her ear.

"Do you like them? I do. Gives me more control over your delicate body. I like controlling you soooo easily" he whispered into her ear. Through the mirror she watched him kiss her ear and neck and the green dots from the laser danced over the ceiling…. And then the remote control clit vibrator popped on again. She was overcome with more warming pleasure; his soft lips and hot breath, her tingling clit and skin, the satin sheets, the sweet smell in the air... It didn't take much before she started to feel an orgasm approach. Her breath quickened, her eyes closed… and then the vibrator stopped again.

"No!" she pleaded to him. "Please...I was close…" but he ignored her and got off of the bed. She tried to see him from her position on her stomach with no luck. Turning her head to the mirror she could see his shoulder hunched over the large trunk on the floor. She heard the lid pop open, some shuffling, and then the trunk lid was shut again. He stood up again and turned, but he was no longer visible in the mirror. His bare feet made almost no sound on the carpet and he approached her again and then he crawled over the bed to her, this time laying next to her.

"I told you…" he growled "...this is mostly fun for ME." The emphasis on that last word made her muscles contract and she began to feel hot. Propped up on his left arm, his right hand pulled her skirt up further and fiddled with something... and then she felt something cold touching the skin where her two thighs and buttox met. Her heart pounded and eyes widened… she knew what was coming.

The cooling wetness of the lubricant tingled her skin and a firm, rounded object began pushing past her closed thighs to her already wet pussy. She squirmed but it was hopeless, not that she truly wanted to go anywhere. With a final, forceful push, the toy made its way into her and she let out a loud moan. In and out the toy went, slowly but deeply, over and over. He continued to kiss and bite her neck as his right hand worked the toy in and out of her.

"You're such a pretty, tight girl," he cooed into her ear. "Even tighter when your ankles are bound. So easy to play with you when your thighs hold the toy in place for me." His speed increased as did Neyen's breath. She opened her eyes briefly and locked eyes with the devilishly charming boy. He leaned in and started kissing her passionately. Suddenly he rolled her onto her back in one fluent motion while still holding the toy in her, and continued to bite and kiss her lips. Neyen wish she could unbind her limbs to grab him and feel his body, feel his throbbing cock in his pants, but she loved being immobile and played with much the same. She began finding it hard to breathe and make out at the same time and realized that she was getting close again. She tried to tell him but all that came out of her mouth was a quiet, breathy "I'm…"

The clit vibrator came on again, this time on a higher speed, and she threw her head back and moan-screamed at the ceiling as her orgasm came on in short, powerful waves. She writhed on the satin as he pounded her during her climax. The clit stimulator was so hot, her pussy so wet and tight around the toy… and just like that she got off and seemed to collapse in on her own exhausted body.

While she panted, the man pulled the toy slowly out of her and removed the clit stimulator. Setting them aside, he bound her wrists and ankles. Lastly, he began to lift up her t-shirt and kiss her belly. Her body melted, relaxed, and she reached a hand down to his head, touching him for the first time, and wove her fingers in his hair

"I hope you'll return. I'd very much like to have the pleasure of pleasing you again. I'll miss the way your body writhes when I toy with it" he whispered to her soft flesh. "Times up, baby."

She blushed and the room started to fade until there was nothing more than blackness. Once again she was standing in her black dress in the black abyss of the AOX lobby and the robotic voice spoke. "We hope your experience was satisfactory. Please rate your experience to better your AO-X sessions in the future." Neyen hit the five star without hesitation. She wished she had selected a longer duration of time for today's session but she knew she had to get back to life in the real world. Homework would always be at her heels, it seemed. Three buttons appeared before her, one; One said, "Select another AO-X Session", another said "Return to Alfheim" and the last said "Sign Out". She selected "Sign Out" and everything went dark.

Neyen opened her real eyes on her real body and removed the headgear for AO. She let out a big sigh and imagined his face and the pleasure he gave her. Her body tingled from her orgasm. It wasn't just virtual, after all. The mental stimulation in the game was enough to trigger real responses from her body, inducing a real orgasm. She laid there motionless in the moment, knowing reality meant back to work. She sighed and whispered to herself "I suppose I deserve another round once my homework is finished." She jumped up from her bed and grabbed her backpack. She decided she had a second virtual date with her virtual boy once her homework was finished.

Suddenly the day seemed so much better.

…

 **How I imagine the basic style of each characters armor (ignore the way the human looks and the color of the clothing, just the clothing style, loosely based)**

-Neyen's bodysuit but teal, black and white and sleeveless:

. 

-Neyen's "crab shell" armor would fit her like this but be dark green and white:

. 

-Kiko's pink and white dress armor:

. 

-Kiko's "crab shell" armor where you see the metal in the picture:

. 

-Kai's red and white kitsune armor:

. 

-Kynn's red and white kitsune armor:

. 

-Hitoshi's

. /mgefanon/images/6/6c/Large_%281% /revision/latest?cb=20160119195526

-Dirk's ranger gear:

. 

-Adrian's:

. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - New Friends

College is tough. So much homework and deadlines. So many people to interact with, so many places to be, so many things to remember. The hardest part about college was simply being at the college when there were other more desirable places you could be. One of Neyen's biggest struggles was keeping focus on real life when all she could think about was flying through the summer sky, hiking the endless landscapes, and battling the foreign beasts and bosses of AO. More than that, she fantasized about what incredible experience she would have next in AOX and with whom. Men and women everywhere sought companionship, both emotional and physical but all Neyan had to do was log into AO/AOX and find everything she ever desired. Many people knew about Alfheim Online but very few had any idea the bliss the virtual game kept hidden. How could a person ever be lonely?

As she walked down the sidewalk to her next class, Neyen thought about what she was in the mood for. She had plans to clear a map with some friends later but it just didn't sound that fun. One of her friends was inviting someone new to the party, which was rather exciting at least. She wanted to tell her friends about AOX but didn't want to be judged and didn't want to risk knowing too many people within the expansion. It'd be messy, complicated.

That was one of the nice things about the expansion; You could interact with the computer program NPCs alone, without seeing any other members or humans you knew. It was very private and secretive in order to keep the privacy of the players and keep the game from being shut down by prudes and extremists. There were, however, "chat rooms" you could enter to meet other people within the expansion. You could chat with strangers privately and then choose to meet them within the game to… well, do whatever you wanted to do. Once you've decided you'd like to interact with another player directly, you could send an invite to meet and whatever happened next was between the players. There were rules, of course, to ensure players safety. For example, there was always a safe word for each player that would immediately freeze the program so that no one was forced into something they didn't want to do. There was also an emergency shut-down word that would log you out of AOX immediately without a second's hesitation. You could flag a person any time they did something against the rules of the game or against your personal rules within a session. Any time you met a non-NPC, you could check to see the number of flags that had been given to that player and even read incident reports. It wasn't a rating system or anything like that, just a way to see if a player had been respectful of the rules or not. It was quite an advanced program designed to keep all players happy but also safe.

Neyen reached the Building of Technology (known on campus as the BOT) and went inside. She was a half hour early for class so she took a seat in a small lounge area by the vending machines to wait. She popped her headphones in, bought a tea from the machine and sat down. She closed her eyes and melted into the music, forgetting her surroundings, and began thinking about silly fantasies. She imagined that her friend's friend was an attractive, single man who would be eager to get to know her. They'd brush hands and blush, they'd slay something together and she'd invite him to AOX for a session…

"H-hey Neeyn. What class do you have in the BOT?" Neyen's eyes shot open to see a familiar boy standing next to her chair. She popped her headphones out and smiled awkwardly, trying to remember how she knew him.

"Oh" she said, realizing he was her table mate in her mammalogy class, "Hey Dirk. It's 'Neyen' by the way. Close though, heh." She giggled and he blushed and apologized.

"Mind if I sit down? I have some time to kill before class" he mumbled. Neyen nodded and he sat down in the chair across from her. "So, what class you in?" He pushed his glasses further up his nose and smiled.

Neyen eyed him silently for a moment before she answered. "Just a Photoshop class. Just to fill some credits." She tired to study his face without being too forward and obvious about it. She felt like she recognized him from more than just her mammalogy class and it irked her. He was pretty cute. His small, round glasses were kind of old school and kitschy. His hair was short on the sides but a little shaggy on top. His shoulders were broad and he was at least 6 feet tall. She imagined how warm and encompassing it would be if he were to hug her. Why hadn't she talked to him much in class yet? It was early in the semester and she'd only had class with him twice a week for a month now. _He's obviously very nice,_ she thought. _I really need to be a more attentive classmate._

He nodded at her and then looked around awkwardly. Neyen had been looking at him more intensely than she ever had before and it was making him a little uncomfortable. She suddenly realized that she was staring and looked down at her phone to disguise her embarrassment. While she was looking down, it was Dirk's turn to eyeball Neyen. Her hair was strikingly beautiful; It fell in thick waves all the way to her hips. The rest of the girl was quite unremarkable. She was quite short, perhaps about 5'3'', her complexion was mostly good, complete with an adorable set of freckles, and she was thin. He remembered earlier in the week when she was wearing tights and shorts and he let his gaze drop down to her lap which was unfortunately covered by leggings. Suddenly it was his turn to feel embarrassed by his gaze and quickly looked away.

The two sat quietly for a few moments more before Neyen decided to speak up. "So, do you have a brother or cousin that goes to this school?"

He shook his head. "No, but I do have a sister. You might have seen her around before. She's on the volleyball team. She's sort of a bitch though." He smiled and Neyen laughed.

She glanced down at her phone and sighed. "Class time. It was nice talking to you outside of a mammal-related setting haha. We should meet here before our BOT classes and catch up more often."

Dirk smiled and nodded. " Sounds good, Doe."

Neyen crinkled her nose and made a puzzled face. "Doe?"

"Heh yeah, sorry. Your, uh, your eyes are big and your freckles… you remind me of a deer. Sorry that sounds weird. I mean it it a good way..."

"Well 'doe' makes you sound so urban," she replied playfully. "like the wannabe gangster kids that go around calling girls 'shorty' and wear bright coloured shoes and flat bill hats and have a single diamond earring haha."

Dirk thought for a moment and blushed. "You're right you're right. So that's a no-go to 'doe', and I can't call you 'deer' because it sounds like I'm calling you 'dear'... so how about 'fawn'? New nickname, eh?" He shot her a dashing smile and winked. The sudden charm caught Neyen off guard and she blushed and nodded.

'"'Fawn' it is, Dirk… Dirk the DORK! Ah hahaha!" Neyen grabbed her bag and her tea and danced off down the hallway to her class.

"Hey!" Dirk scolded, but he was smiling ear to ear. "You better come up with something more creative than that, Fawn!" he called after her.

Neyen shot her new friend a playful glance over her shoulder and turned the corner. She smirked to herself. She was feeling so giddy and excited. Too bad she had been such a space-cadet in class and hadn't talked to him sooner. This past month they could have been talking and would have been friends by now but at least they finally broke the barrier between them.

Maybe soon she could invite him to join her guild on AO.

Neyen squinted in the sun's direction, her hand shielding her eyes from its oppressive rays. The grass was soft, softer than real grass, and the wind was warm. It was a lovely day in Alfheim. The program was amazingly realistic; The weather would change daily, the graphics were spectacular, pie smelled like pie, rabbit pelts felt silky soft, the buzzing of insects was spot on and so on. The game would tweak some things to make the experience more enjoyable such as making scratchy grass softer, getting sunburned was impossible, and, obviously, getting viciously killed by a beast felt like a getting beaten up by a 3 year old at worst.

She stretched out in the grass and sighed deeply. Arriving to the guild's meeting spot early was a good opportunity to enjoy the day in peace before all the action happened. She swiped her hand in a downward motion out in front of her to pull up her inventory and stored some of the armor she was wearing so that she could lay more comfortably. She left on undergarments, her form-fitted v-neck hauberk, and her leather bracers. The sun felt good on her skin and heated the chainmail. She grew sleepy and time seemed to disappear. So entranced she was by the warmth of the sun that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Errr, excuse me.."

Neyen yelped and quickly sat up, panicked. She pulled herself backwards in the grass away from the voice for a moment before she stopped to identify the speaker. She raised her hand to shield her eyes once more until she could make out the shape of a man out in front of her.

He was about 5'10'', muscled and...wow… very hairy. His forearms were covered in thick, black hair and he had a dark red mane that fell to his shoulder blades. His beard was medium length and wild. This was an exceptionally attractive man, or at least his avatar was anyway. Who knew what he actually looked like.

"I am so sorry to bother you but I'm suppose to meet a guild here. I've either arrived too early, everyone is late or I'm in the completely wrong meeting place." His voice was deep and strong yet nervous and unsure. "Perhaps you are in the guild that I'm looking fo-" He trailed off. Neyen followed his gaze down and realized just how much skin she was showing through her hauberk. Her hemp bralette and thong revealed her glistening skin, pink and soft, and the stranger's eyes could not seem to pull away from her accidental exposure.

"Oh my god…" Her face grew hot and she quickly pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped on arm across her breasts. She pulled up her inventory and selected her more modest armor. Her leather breastplate and shin length skirt appeared on her body and she quickly stood up. "Apologies," she said, bending at the waist and bowing deeply, "I did not expect anyone to show up as early as I. Y-you are looking for the Black Buck Guild, yes?"

He nodded, speechless and awkward. He hadn't expected to sneak up on a half dressed member of the guild he was joining but he wasn't displeased either. He tried to keep his gaze on her face now but he couldn't help but notice how even with her armor on she was extremely attractive. The long slits up either side of her skirt revealed much of her legs and her breastplate stopped at her belly button, exposing the chainmail hauberk underneath and, below that, her sculpted belly.

"Ahem…"

His eyes snapped up again to see Neyen's blushing face, her eyes cast downward.

"I-I'm sorry! This is only my second day in Alfheim, I've never joined a guild before, I'm not use to seeing all these… uh, exotic… outfits, I, I'm sorry if I…"

"Hey, it's fine. Relax. I'm Neyen. It's okay, I understand that this world is new and exciting and… stimulating. Haha...Anyway it is nice to meet you." She offered her hand and he took it gently in his own.

"Great." He smiled ear to ear. "Oh! Gosh, my name is Adrian! I'm friends with Kiko's boyfriend , hah.

Before Neyen could respond, more footsteps were heard and four other guild members strolled up. The two turned quickly and greeted the newcomers.

"So I see you've met! Excellent! Now we can skip the introductions and get on to killing things and collecting wicked treasure and rare items!" Kiko hopped up and down a few times and clapped, her breasts barely staying in her blouse. Her shoulder length light pink hair was tied up with tiny bells into two buns atop her head and she was wearing a tight pink and white dress over a revealing white blouse and knee high boots. Her boyfriend Hitoshi stood next to her, smiling calmly with his arm around her waist. He was the opposite of Kiko: quiet, mellow and fairly serious when it came to gameplay. His appearance was clean cut, with short, styled hair and steely grey eyes. The odd couple were Neyen's best friends in real life and her best friends and guild members in Alfheim.

The other two members of the guild were twins that Kiko had gone to class with in high school. The Kitsune twins were an exceptional combat duo in the game but outside AO, they were quite opposite but still inseparable. Kai was acrobatic, intelligent and a bit controlling, while her brother Kynn was loud, power hungry and impatient. He was also quite unexpectedly and openly gay. When the twins donned their fox armor in AO, they were a ying-yang force to be reckoned with.

"Alright well let's stop wasting daylight and clear the next map already. Welcome to the Black Buck Guild, buddy," Hitoshi smiled and patted Adrian roughly on the back. "Hey, she's single" he whispered in his ear and nodded towards Neyen. Adrian blushed.

"Okay guys, now it's game time. No more pussy-footing around like middle schoolers. Now let's go wreck some shit!" Kynn whooped and drew his sword and the others followed suit.

Neyen glanced at Adrian and he smiled in response and suddenly she recalled her daydream about flirting with the new guild member. Maybe it wouldn't just be a daydream afterall.

 **Character Reference**

 **NAME**

 **SEX**

 **ROLE**

 **BASIC INFO**

 **Class or style**

 **Neyen**

 **F**

 **Main character**

 **21, introvert, friendly, playful, 5'5"**

 **Ranger, melee**

 **Dirk**

 **M**

 **Neyen's college friend**

 **23, shy, witty, intelligent, 6'2"**

 **Ranger, archer**

 **Kiko**

 **F**

 **Neyen's best friend**

 **20, bubbly, girly, energetic, quick, 5'3"**

 **Mage**

 **Hitoshi**

 **M**

 **Kiko's boyfriend**

 **24, serious, mellow, quiet, graduated, 5'8"**

 **Melee, rogue**

 **Adrian**

 **M**

 **Hitoshi's friend, new guild member**

 **24, athletic, masculine, goofy, shy, 5'10"**

 **Warrior**

 **Kai**

 **F**

 **Kiko's friend, Kynn's sister**

 **21, smart, crafty, gymnast, sassy, controlling, 5'6"**

 **Alchemist, range fighting**

 **Kynn**

 **M**

 **Kiko's friend, Kai's brother**

 **21, loud, gung-ho, show off, athletic, gay, 5'6"**

 **Berserker**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Jealousy and Ecstasy

Neyen dashed out of her last class of the day and booked it across campus to the Rec Hall coffee shop. The rain was coming down heavier as she ran and by the time she reached her destination, she was soaked. Cursing under her breath she removed her drenched flannel, hung it on a coat rack and scanned the area for Dirk. He was sitting in a corner on the far end, waving her over with a big smile on his face.

Once she got her dirty chai from the barista, Neyen sat across from her friend and shivered. Her t-shirt clung to her cold body, accentuating her chests features. Dirk couldn't help but notice and quickly took off his hoodie and handed it to her.

"Thank you, but it's going to get all wet and you won't be able to wear it then" Neyen said sadly, but Dirk just shook his head and smiled.

"No worries. I run hot. I'll be too warm in that sweatshirt anyway, Fawn." He winked. "How was class?"

"Well thank you, you're incredibly kind. Why didn't we become friends sooner?" She sighed and smiled. "Class was… whatever. I really couldn't get into the topics today. My professor just sucks at capturing my attention. I guess that's not her fault though."

"So what _does_ capture your attention?

She immediately thought of her AOX session last night. She had been fighting her way out of a medieval prison, only to find a kind hearted guard who wanted to help free her but before he did, they had freaky wild sex up against the wall. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and replied, "I paint mostly. And play online games. Oh and hang out with my pets… wow I sound really boring…" she trailed off. She wasn't ready to admit she played AO because she wanted to get to know Dirk more before confessing her virtual addiction.

"That's cool! I also play a lot of online ga-"

"NEYENNNN BABYYYY! How's my favorite little slayer?! You'll be ready for Kane's Cove tonight won't you? I'm going to fucking CRUSH that crustacean mutherfucker!" Kynn's voice boomed in the quiet coffee shop and nearly gave Neyen a heart attack.

"Sorry to interrupt. Who's your friend?" The calm, collected Kai was with Kynn as always. So much for keeping AO a secret from Dirk.

The Kitsune twins both had short silver hair and were very lean but toned. When they weren't in class, Kai was twisting and flipping through the air as a gymnast and Kynn was practicing muay thai and challenging others to fight him. Past that, they were frequently found in AO slaughtering beasts together.

"Woah wait Kane's Cove? As in the boss Kane on Cocet Beach in Alfheim Online?! Do you guys play AO?" Dirk didn't care about introductions because he was far too excited to learn that Neyen and her friends played AO.

Kai's eyes lit up. "Yes, that's right! Glad to meet a fellow player!" Her eyes locked with his and she stared at him intensely while smiling. Dirk flushed and nodded. "Maybe you should join us some time, aye?" Kai left Kynn's side and scooted Dirk over to sit next to him. Dirk flushed harder as Kai's leg pressed against his own in the small space.

Neyen's stomach lurched and she felt suddenly uncomfortable. Kynn sat next to her and studied Dirk across the table.

"Say, Neyen, why haven't you introduced us to your new friend yet? Kai, I know you're excited but don't forget to share him. Heh." Kynn winked at Dirk, Neyen frowned slightly and Kai grabbed Dirks arm and pressed her chest against it.

In a seductive coo, Kai said "You must join us sometime. A new member just joined us recently and I think it would greatly improve our stats as a guild if we had another experienced player. The newbie is starting from ground zero and having you on the team would be just delicious." Her breasts, though on the smaller side, were soft on his arm and Dirks heartbeat sped up. He looked to Neyen for her reaction but she wasn't looking at him; She was sipping her coffee and gazing at a picture on the wall.

"D-Dirk, my name is Dirk. So are you guys in a guild together?" This calm coffee hang out was turning into an intense and...intimate… meet and greet.

"That's RIGHT! The motherfucking BB, Black Buck Guild where, you guessed it, our logo is a black fucking buck. There are 7 of us total: My lovely sister Kai and I, Kynn. Then we have Kiko the cutie and her stud Hitoshi the handsome. Our newest member is quite the beast, Adrian, although he's completely useless until he levels at least 10 times. And of course, our sweet and beautiful Neyen whom you've obviously become chummy with. Next up, Dirk the goddamn destroyer, AMIRIGHT?!"

"Lower your voice, Kynn" Neyen mumbled. "He's barely a foot away, there's no need to scream to everyone in the coffee shop."

"Ney, hun, you know telling him to quiet himself does nothing. But no worries. We are on our way out." Kai turned to Dirk again. "Do join us. We'll be meeting at Cocet Beach at 7pm tonight." As she stood up, she pet the back of his head once and then walked to the other side of the table. "Get your homework done. We need your A game tonight, Neyen. Kynn, come come.

"WHOOOO! See ya guys. Dirk, great to meet you, man. Neyen, you'd better decide QUICK." He winked and the twins strolled off.

Dirk and Neyen sat in silence and watched the pair until they were out the door.

"Well they are quite interesting, aren't they?" Dirk said shyly.

Neyen nodded.

Dirk watched her for a moment longer. "So what do you need to decide on? What did Kynn mean?"

"I honestly have no idea. He's a wild one." She smiled weakly. "You'd better watch out. The last time I saw Kai cling to someone like that, he became a brainwashed zombie until the day he could no longer please her" she warned, straining to hide her true feelings on the matter. "Anyway it was nice seeing you! Kai's right, I really need to get my work done before the meet. I really do hope you can make it…. I was going to invite you but I was a little embarrassed at first. Should have known you were cool." She gave him a sly smile and stood up. "Bye, Dirk."

As she walked off, Dirk sat alone, feeling rather confused by everything that just happened. There were a lot of feelings being tossed around. Kynn's over the top energy, Neyen's sudden change in mood, Kai's terrifyingly serious yet infatuating stare..and her body against his…

Dirk felt a twitch in his pants and panicked. He slammed the rest of his coffee and headed out. He was anxious to join the guild tonight, nervous about the group interaction, excited to see everyone's avatars and a million other feelings he couldn't put his finger on.

It was going to be an eventful night.

Neyen walked home briskly. Thankfully the rain had dwindled to a light sprinkling and her clothes were staying relatively dry. She became extremely thankful for Dirk's hoodie which she had completely forgotten she was wearing till now. It was warm and smelled good.

She felt oddly ticked off. Why did Kai always act like she owned everything? Dirk didn't even try to stop her from invading his personal space. Did he like her? Did Kai like him? Did _she_ , Neyen, like Dirk? No no, it was too soon to tell anyway. Hmm that didn't make her feel any better. What if she _did_ like Dirk… Kai would surely make a move before she could. Hell, Kynn might even make a move... _God, why is he such a loudmouth?_

Neyen thought rapidly her whole walk home. She arrived before she realized it and hurried through the door.

 _Neyen, you'd better decide QUICK_. Kynns words echoed. She didn't want to decide.

She threw herself onto her bed and placed the NerveGear on her head. "Link Start!" she almost shouted.

When Neyen opened her eyes, quiet music was playing in her virtual apartment. As always, she got up and went right to the mirror. She always felt vain looking in mirrors in real life but in AO, she gazed at herself in the mirror without guilt. After all, it wasn't really her. She admired her second body and then grew irritated with it. Pulling up her inventory, she selected her casual armor which was a black, white and teal sleeveless bodysuit. It hugged her every curve to the point where it just as well had been her own skin. She put her hair up into a ponytail and went outside to the patio.

She faced the sun, closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. AO air tasted sweeter, felt gentle on her lungs and somehow more energizing. Reaching her arms up to the sky she stretched and expanded her wings out as far as they would go till they quivered and sent a shiver down her spine. She needed a fix that AO could not provide and she was _hungry._

She began soaring through the air as she thought, going towards no particular destination. Aimlessly she flew, and as she went, she began to think about Dirk, but Kai's image also appeared in her mind's eye so she dismissed it. Adrian's face popped up in her mind next. The way his face flushed while his eyes moved over her body was more than flattering.

She landed in a small clearing in a wooded area and marched up to a large oak tree. _THEE_ oak tree. It seemed her body had made up her mind about what she wanted to do before he mind did. She pressed her hand against the oak and stated boldly, "Pleasure Start!" Her vision went black until the large screen hovered before her.

"Good evening. Please select your preferences for today's experience."

Neyen filled out her preferences vigorously. She selected an hour long session with a male NPC. She was going to make the session count.

"Thank you for your selections. We hope you have a great experience!

Once again her vision went dark and there was nothing but silence.

Suddenly Neyen was surrounded by chaos. Men and women were fighting all around her, stabbing and pummeling each other until they collapsed in bloody, unconscious piles. Neyen shield her eyes from the thick, blood soaked desert dust riding the strong wind. This was her battle, _she_ brought her army here to enemy lands, but it wasn't going to be enough.

She lashed out at a charging man and cut a deep "x" across his chest with her swords. Running forward at full speed, she dashed towards the steps of the enemy palace, leaping over corpses as she went. Sweat poured down her face to her chest where the droplets disappeared in the heat between her breasts. Swords and fists swung at her from every direction but she expertly dodged every attack. When at last she reached the palace door, they burst open in front of her, sending a shock wave outward and flattening every soldier to the ground.

The wind died and the dust settled as the soldiers began to grunt and moan as they tried to sit up. Neyen looked at them in desperation, and then slowly turned her head back to the front door towards the sound of heavy footsteps.

"You've lost". A booming voice echoed and an 8 foot tall figure stepped out from the dust cloud. "Ha...Haha.. AH HAHAHA! You brought yourself into battle like a mere PAWN? Like some common, worthless soldier?! I know you're better than that. Well, no matter. You have LOST and you are now my prisoner. Grab her."

Two men rushed Neyen and grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her into the palace. She struggled but she was thrilled. This would be fun.

They drug her to a room and threw her in, slamming the door shut behind and locking it. She looked around, scared but also amazing. The room had padded walls with heavily cushioned benches lining the walls. Blankets and pillows littered the floor and above each bench, a long, rectangular mirror was mounted on the wall. The sound of the lock being undone behind her raised the hairs on the back of her neck and she shivered. The door opened.

"It's been a long time. I was beginning to think you'd never forgive me." His voice was softer now, though still slightly threatening. The inhumanly tall man loomed over her and her heart beat harder. He had removed his armor and was clad in simple linen clothes. "I thought you were daft bringing your army here but then I realized it was all an excuse… an excuse to come and revisit our past…." His smiled widened and he sneered at her.

"You… you haven't changed a fucking bit. I should have killed you all those years ago but I was too blinded by childish emotions…"

He took a single step that carried him halfway across the room and stood inches away from Neyen. He loomed more menacingly than ever but Neyen stood as tall as she could and stared him down. With a swift hand, his hand reached for her shoulder and tore the strap of her skimpy armor and let it fall, exposing her bare chest. She didn't look away from his face as her nipples hardened but she saw his eyes wash over her nakedness with desire and savage hunger. The tension was so thick that neither breathed for a moment…

It was like an invisible barrier disappeared between them and a black hole pulled them together so quickly and violently that they became one. Their mouths met, a collision of lips and tongue, her breast were pushed against his chest, his massive hands gripping her tightly against him. She began clawing at his shirt so he ripped it off with one hand, and then ripped her's down to her waist. She leapt up to wrap her legs around his waist and he grabbed her ass to lift and hold her in place. His cock had grown noticeably large within his pants and it was poking her aggressively. He stumbled backward and tripped on a pillow, teatering him for a second before he fell into a seated position on a cushioned bench. Neyen continued to straddle him, her thighs barely able to reach across his huge form beneath her. He slid his hands up her waist to her ribs and from her ribs to her breasts where he groped and squeezed them very hard, making her gasp is pain.

Neyen pulled back and away from him and struck his face as hard as she could with the flat of her palm and stared at him sternly. "That. Fucking. Hurt." He looked shocked only for a moment before he grabbed her again, this time pulling the rest of her armor off her, leaving her in nothing but a leather thong. She went at him again, somehow with more passion than before, and raked her nails down his massive biceps. He growled in pain as he kissed and bit her neck. While his hands were occupied with her torso, she reached down between their legs and pulled his somehow still growing cock out. Her eyes widened as looked at it, shocked. It seemed impossibly large in her small hands. She gulped, her heart raced.

He smiled wickedly and he throbbed in her hand. "You know what you're doing with that power tool, little girl?"

She tugged at him and put her face in his face and hissed "Shut the fuck up and show me that you know how to use your own goddamn power tool. And I'm NOT..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he lifted her entire body up with ease so that she was standing over him her waist even with his face. He pulled her thong aside, revealing her vulnerable womanhood, and pulled her body to him once again. His tongue danced on her excited clit, hitting every angle, and then began sucking. She threw her head back, moaning loudly, and knotted her fingers in his hair. Standing became difficult as her knees weakened from the pleasure. Lost in the bliss of the beast's magic tongue, her breathing became deep and she almost forgot where she was when reality came crashing down, as her _body_ came crashing down, onto his lap, onto his…

She screamed in delightful pain as his dick filled her to the absolute max. It shouldn't have been possible for him to fit inside her but he did and the result was monumental. He gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him over and over, huffing and growling as he did. She dug her nails into his shoulders and shouted out to the Gods of Sex and all the goodness they bestowed to her. She rode on him like her life depended on it and it took everything he had from bursting his ecstasy into her hot, wet pussy.

Every now and then her eyes would open and focus on the mirror behind his head and she would see her reflection. Her face was so flushed, her mane of teal hair bounced up and down in beautiful waves, sweat dripped down her neck, lips parted… Neyen felt in love with the feeling of unrestrained, wild, animalistic passion and reality popped back into her head. She quickly closed her eyes and forgot about it.

About 5 minutes more of loud moaning, panting and pounding went by until Neyen stopped and leapt off of him. She turned and stood before him, naked and dripping sweat and… other fluids… She panted, and in between breaths she demanded. "Stand up."

He stood, his pants around his ankles, his member out and up at attention. His arms and chest were bloodied from her scratches but the pain wasn't noticed. He glared at her with a smirk, curious of her plans. She stared back at him and then slowly turned, her petite yet toned form twisting elegantly until her back was to him. Her wings stood delicately on her impressive warriors body. The curves of her back and sides tapered to her waist and then curved outward again, forming her perfectly round, voluptuous butt. There she stood in silence. When he didn't react, she shyly looked over her shoulder at him and then the message was finally received. He charged her, grabbed her hips and steered her forward towards the wall she was facing. One hand he kept on her hip, the other hand he placed on the back of her head and pushed her down slowly. She placed her hands on the bench, bent and a 60 degree angle, and moved her feet into a wider stance.

"You sure…" he slapped her ass incredibly hard, making her gasp.

"Do it!" she yelled.

On her command, he lined up his member with her flushed flower, and slowly pushed back in, watching every thick inch of him disappear deep within. She grimaced and whined as he did, momentarily wondering if she had made a poor decision setting the pain level to 4. When he started thrusting, she forgot her fear and pushed back against him. This surprised him and he welcomed it. Their rhythm increased speed; as he thrusted forward, she pushed back at him. Her breasts were getting sore from the lack of support and the forceful back and forth motion.

Suddenly he leaned forward and grabbed her arms just above the elbows and pulled her up and back so that she was standing with her back to him, arms behind her, while he continued to fuck her vigorously.

He repositioned and held both of her wrists behind her back in just one of his hands. The other hand he used to delicately caress one of her wings. She flinched and pulled her wings together, making him lean backwards to avoid being hit in the face by them. He chuckled.

"Hey, come on, don't get soft on me now…" she warned him.

He chuckled again, this time more mischievously. "You got it, sweetheart."

His free hand reached around her to grab her neck and he choked her while he fucked. When she gasped for a breath, he let go. In one quick motion he grabbed her, spun her around to face him, and lowered her to the ground of pillows until she was laying on her back with him on top of her. For a moment they held a gaze before he leaned down and bit her lip. She slapped him once more and gave him a warning glare. He responded by putting himself inside her once more. This time they moved more slowly, with more care. He watched the movement of her breasts as he rocked her, and leaned forward again to suck on her left nipple passionately. Neyen had been close for a while but something about his actions now brought her over the edge. It wasn't a slow rising of little waves, it was more of a 0-to-100 burst of euphoria that rocked her harder than almost any orgasm she had ever had. Her vision went black and she could feel every muscle in her pussy clamping down on him. The sudden extra tightness in turn, took him over the edge as well. He released his pleasure into her in one ungodly amount but as he pulled out of her, it kept going. It splashed on her belly in hot waves and then he rolled over and collapsed on the floor next to her.

Panting heavily for a solid minute, the two rested, naked, sweaty, sore and exhausted. He turned to look at her but Neyen didn't care and she closed her eyes. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself clean, fully clothed and standing in the black abyss of the AO-X lobby.

"We hope your experience was satisfactory. Please rate your experience to better your AO-X sessions in the future." Neyen selected 4, and then chose the option to go back to AO.

Everything went dark. As shapes and light began to appear again she recognized her AO apartment. She collapsed in a heap, mentally drained. She thought about taking a nap in the real world when suddenly she received a notification from Kiko. She opened it.

"HEY LADY! Hope you're ready for Kane's Cove! Hitoshi and I are in the market. Kai and Kynn have signed on but I'm not sure where they are and Adrian hasn't signed on yet. Oh and your new friend! Kai told me all about your meeting today. Can't wait to meet him! Anyway, see you at 7!"

Neyan had completely forgotten. At least now all her frustration was out of the way. She smiled and went outside. Feeling much better than she had, she spread her wings and took off in the direction of the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Can't unsee, can't undo**

Dirk opened his eyes and found himself in his AO apartment. He was nervous and felt giddy, as if he was going to his first school dance. It'd be fun to see Neyen and the others' avatars and getting to battle with them. Pulling up his menu, he chose his leather Ranger's armor and don his bow and quiver. He had been playing AO since before it came out to the public and his archery skills were superb from all the experience. Surely he could wow his teammates with his talent. He debated for a moment whether or not to wear his mask. Trying it on, he looked at himself through the little rectangular opening that went across both eyes and the bridge of his nose and then pulled his hood up. It was very professional gear with great HP and stealth but it was probably a little unnecessary for his first group hunt. Dropping the hood and stashing the mask, he settled with just his form fitted leather and linen. It was time.

His dark green wings carried him through the blue sky towards the western coast. Once he spotted the white sand and a group of people, he began his descent. There looked to be 4 people gathered, but it was difficult to tell who was who since he had no idea what they'd look like in AO. His feet hit the sand and he looked up, partially blinded by the sun reflecting off the glittering sand.

"DIRK! This must be you, eh?!" The loud, enthused voice was unmistakably Kynn's. "So glad you made it! Green hair looks wicked good on you, Mr. Archer" He bounded over to Dirk and slapped him hard on the back, then wound his arm around Dirk's shoulders. Kynn had wild, dynamic hair that was silver on half his head and fiery red on the other half and his eyes were gold. Simple red line tattoos decorated his face and his pointed teeth shown in his ear to ear smile.

Dirk smiled back and for a moment he felt fluttery as he looked slightly down into Kynn's excited eyes. He brushed some of his shaggy green hair out of his eyes.

Before he could say anything, Kai strolled up in a uniform matching with Kynn's. She had the same half and half hair with gold eyes and face tattoos but her hair was very long and pinned up in a traditional japanese style bun. "So glad you decided to show up. Kiko and Hitoshi are over there.." as she pointed, he glanced and saw them arguing about something, "...and Neyen is napping in the shade over there so we're just waiting on Adrian."

His eyes scanned the line of palm trees for Neyen and when he spotted her he instantly headed her direction without another word. As he got closer he began to admire her body suit armor and the curvy body it protected, then he noticed her long teal hair spread across the sand and a sudden pang of terror struck within him. His pace slowed, his eyes began to grow wide and his heart began to pound as he approached her...as he recognized her…

Neyen heard his footsteps and began to sit up. She tried to open her eyes but the sun blinded her and the figure before her stood silhouetted.

Time stood still. Dirk stared at Neyen's squinting face and suddenly pictured her with slender horns and tied up on his bed… and then it fully clicked. Neyen was one of the most fun AO-X experiences he had had…

Dirk's heart felt like it was going to leap out through his throat. Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit….He pulled up his inventory and donned his mask and pulled up his hood just as Neyen began to stand up. She brushed the sand off her butt and turned to face him straight on.

"OH! Oh? Wait, Dirk is that you? God you startled me. I thought it might be you but I pictured your normal self and was shocked to see this mysterious avatar in front of me haha… unless… you're not Dirk and I just made a fool of myself…?" She trailed off.

Dirk cleared his throat. "Y-yes its me, duh. We're going to battle, right? So I came prepared." He wanted to run but he also wanted to…. His eyes flowed over her body. He had _been_ with that body… he had…. _TOYED_ with that glorious body….

He pivoted rapidly and began to walk briskly back to the group.

"Dirk wait! Hey! Tell me about your avatar! Are you an archer? That's awesome! I'm also a ranger but I don't use a bow." She hurried to stay in stride with him. She was so excited but so tired and keeping up was difficult. He seemed distracted to her.

Just as they began to reach the group, Adrian dropped from the sky and stirred up a cloud of sand. Hitoshi and Kiko had stopped arguing and joined the group. Adrian stood and dusted himself off, smiling sheepishly. "Heh, sorry guys. Not too late am I?"

"Perfect timing. Neyen just woke up from her beauty nap," Hitoshi teased. Neyen furrowed her brow in response and flushed. "Adrian, this is Dirk. He's Neyen's friend who is also apparently in full stealth mode right now, haha."

Dirk felt dumb in his full stealth attire while everyone else was not fully suited up yet. He couldn't risk Neyen seeing him without it… surely she'd recognize him and it would throw off the whole day. In fact, she might not even be friends with him any more if she knew she accidentally had sexual relations with her classmate that she barely knew. He needed to fake it and stop acting uncomfortable, even though he was very, very, VERY uncomfortable.

"It's okay it's okay… I see I'm the only one here who takes this battle seriously hahaha" Dirk tried to joke about his overdressedness. The others chuckled a bit. "Anyway nice to meet you, Adrian." They shook hands.

Adrian's face was stern as he looked at Dirk for a moment, his smile weak but suspicious. After releasing his hand, Adrian walked over to Neyen. "Hey" he said shyly with a wide smile. "When Hitoshi permanently invited me to the guild I was excited. The last time we played was really fun and mostly… I'm, I'm happy to hang out with you more." He blushed a little and Neyen blushed back.

"Oh, well, I'm pretty happy to hear that." Eyeing his gear, she couldn't help but admire his viking esque armor complete with furs draping over his broad chest. She glanced over his shoulder at Dirk who was watching them from his peripheral. When he was caught watching he looked away and started talking to Kai. Neyen looked back to Adrian. "In fact, we should hang out in person some time. We could all get lunch or something or just… uh whatever." Her face reddened as she floundered over her words and emotions.

Adrian smiled. "I'd like that. I could always…"

"Alrightythen! Let's get this show on the road already!" Kynn put on his Kitsune mask* and started up the beach. Hitoshi joined up with Adrian, Kiko and Kai huddled together to whisper as they walked, so Neyen walked by Dirk.

"So what's with the ninja mask? Hehe you know this is a relatively easy mission right? Haven't you already cleared it once before? Why do you need so much armor?"

"I, I just, this is what I wear. It's what I always wear in AO. I worked hard to mod this armor so I'm going to wear it. That's all." Dirk looked straight ahead. This was going to be stressful.

Neyen frowned. "You're acting so weird. Is it because coffee today was weird with Kai? It's not a big deal, I mean, you can go hang out with her. She'd like that, I'm sure." She tried to sound casual but the tension in her voice was obvious.

"No no it's fine, really. I mean I don't know about the whole Kai business but coffee was great and you're great and, and…." He stopped suddenly and grabbed Neyen's wrists. They stood there facing each other, still and quiet for a moment. "I really like you Neyen and I.. I just don't want things to get weird if things in AO-… AO to get weird... I know that doesn't make a lot of sense but we just became friends and I don't want to mess that up."

She started into his eyes and felt oddly excited by them. Nodding slowly, she smiled. "Okay. Well, quit being so weird yourself then." She lightly hit his arm playfully. "It'll be fine! Now come on, the others are going to notice we've stopped."

The pair jogged after the group, Neyen relieved but Dirk was just as concerned as before.

*Kitsune mask - white and red fox mask. Japanese folklore believe the fox spirit to be both good and evil, thus why the twins wear the kitsune armor in battle and are known as the Kitsune Twins.

Kane was a massive humanoid crustacean with one hell of a treasure. Deep within a sea cave the Black Buck Guild battled the boss. It was not as easy as they had expected. Even with Dirk's impeccable aim at Kane's eyes and Kynn's extremely powerful offensive berserker attacks, the guild struggled. Kiko was being waved through the air by a giant tentacle type appendage while Kai was shooting poison darts at it to make it release her, Hitoshi was making chunks of the ceiling collapse on Kane, Adrian was attempting to crack an opening in his exoskeleton to expose a weak spot, and Neyen was battling several of Kane's massive pincher legs with her charged bowstaff. It was chaotic but they were making progress.

After at least one re-spawn apiece, the guild defeated Kane and collected his special treasure - armor made from Kane's hard shell with reduced damage to any water related attacks or water beasts. Post battle, Neyen and Kiko rushed to the the forge to have their new armor customized and the boys plus Kai went to a local pub to wait from them. At the pub, they sat at a large table sharing stories and personal stats from the battle while drinking. Hitoshi, Adrian and Kynn were having a loud discussion about whose fault it was when Kynn got crushed and had to respawn, and Dirk sat quietly while Kai explained her alchemy and poisoned weapons to him.

"...Dirk? Dirk are you even listening? For goodness sake, boy, take off that mask!" She pulled his hood down and tousled his hair. "Oooo actually just the mask is kind of a sexy look for you… you're so mysterious. You're a cute boy but if you dyed your hair green in real life I bet you'd be even cuter." Her sly smile exposed her pointed teeth and her gold eyes flashed. Dirk blushed but felt relief that his cheeks were hidden by the mask. His eyes dropped over Kai's outfit; her bare shoulders and the loosely draped neckline of her robe showed just enough skin to be modest yet enticing. Her bare thighs were a different story… her robe was much too short to cover much of her smooth legs…

Suddenly the pub door swung open and a giggling Kiko and Neyen walked in, arms linked. The pair were clad in their new armor specially fitted to their bodies. They looked exotic in the foreign material but what caught the eye of every man in the pub was Neyen's astounding plunging neckline that exposed 40% of each of her breasts, her delicate ribs and her sculpted abdominal muscles. It dipped elegantly passed her navel but stopped before anything too private was revealed. The girls confidently dropped into their place at the guild's table and flagged over a waiter to order their drinks.

Neyen sat next to Adrian on the end, across from Dirk, and Kiko sat on Hitoshi's lap. Adrian blushed and looked down at Neyen from the corner of his eye, his height giving him a birds eye view of her cleavage. Dirk tried so hard not to stare at her exposed body and he began to sweat from the heat of his full armor. She noticed.

"Cool right!? Despite the lack of coverage, this new armor has great HP!" She giggled and when Dirk didn't respond she got frustrated. "What's your deal?" He looked at her nervously through his mask and figgetted in his seat. "Common, don't you feel like celebrating? Today was fun!" No response. "UGH! Take off that damn mask already!" She lunged across the table and grabbed at his mask so suddenly that her breasts knocked over two drinks and Dirk nearly fell backwards avoiding her swipe...but he wasn't fast enough. Neyen's middle finger hooked onto the mask just enough and it came slipping off Dirks face. It happened so fast that by the time Neyen was able to push herself up off the table, Dirk was on his feet with his hood up. Everyone at the table was silent for a moment and then Kynn burst out into a hardy laugh.

"Neyen, your tits are soaked in beer! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kynn pounded his fist on the table and Hitoshi and Kiko began snickering. Neyen flushed and crossed her arms over her cheshed. Adrian slipped off one of his furs and offered it to her. She accepted and used it to cover her bare, wet chest. Suddenly remembering Dirk, she snapped her head up and looked around for him but she only managed to see the cloaked and hooded figure disappear out the door. She jumped out and ran out after him but he was nowhere to be seen.

Pulling up her menue she looked to see if Dirk was still online, but he wasn't. She leaned against the outside of the pub and the cool night air nipped her skin. She stood in silence and embarrassment saturated her mind. She styled her armor to be risque for attention...his attention… but he didn't care, he wouldn't talk to her and now she made a fool of herself in front of everyone.

"You okay? What was his deal?" Adrian's soft voice spoke next to her. Frustrated and hurt, she turned and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they stood in silence for a minute. "Common. Lets have some drinks and celebrate." He gave her a squeeze and she smiled. They went back inside to rejoin their companions and she drank away her confusing feelings.

Monday morning arrived quickly and Neyen rushed around her apartment to get ready for school. It wasn't just an ordinary day; it was the first time she'd see Dirk since he left abruptly in AO. That is, as long as he showed up to class. The weekend had been tense and she took a break from the virtual world and focused on school work. Hitoshi had texted her about giving her number to Adrian but she barely cared.

Looking in the mirror at her plain, unexciting body and outfit she sighed but also felt relieved. Maybe it would be easier to talk to him in her normal self than as her avatar. Real life just seemed so much more honest.

Each class of the day seemed to drag by, her nerves growing more and more tense. When the time came, she took her place at the mammalogy table she and Dirk shared and she waited. Class started and the professor wasted no time beginning his lecture on the different types of hair and fur follicle of mammals. Neyen's heart sunk as she stared at the clock. He wasn't coming to class… was he avoiding her in real life?

The door opened and Dirk strolled in casually. "Apologies for being late" he said to the professor and he confidently plopped down in the seat next to his friend. "Hey" he whispered with a smile on his face. "Good weekend?"

Her baffled look made him giggle and class continued on as normal. In silence they took notes as the professor excitedly taught. Neyen would sneak glances at Dirk to get a read on his emotions but he always looked calm, content and relaxed. Sometimes he would glance over at her with a smile.

Neyen was lost in thought when Dirk slid a note over to her. "You look really cute today" was all the note said but it made Neyen's heart jump a bit. He obviously wasn't mad, it seemed.

The end of class finally came and the pair were free for the rest of the day. Neyen and Dirk stepped outside and turned to each other. "Look, I know you're wondering about my behavior during the AO mission… it's my fault, I was behaving foolishly and I want you to know it's nothing that you did. It's hard to explain but I don't think I want to be in the Black Buck Guild." Seeing Neyen's usually happy face look so upset bothered him and he quickly fibbed to ease her distress. "It's not that I don't like your friends or don't appreciate all the acceptance! I just have this thing… uh… see my sister and I have a competition against each other in AO and being in a guild was messing up my stat and making it unfair to her and I…" Neyen raised a finger and held it an inch away from his lips.

"You don't need to explain anything. As long as we're friends, I don't care. If I ever do anything to upset you, please tell me. You said you don't want to do anything to mess up our friendship, well, neither do I."

Without saying another word, the pair headed to the coffee shop to work on mammalogy homework together.


End file.
